I Don't Know You, But I Want To
by averagescript
Summary: AU Set on a timeline where Kate is still Monica on the run. A take on the song Take Your Time by Sam Hunt. Jack meets "Monica" in a bar, and decides he needs to talk to her and have genuine conversation. Maybe Kate wants more... ;) Smutty
1. A girl in a bar

After my third drink, I finally get a buzz. The bartender lifts his eyebrows at me as I nod for more, but pours me a rum and coke anyway. I hear the door open and look over. A bunch of guys probably around 25 walk in, and my eyes lock with one in particular. He's got really defined muscles, tall, slight stubble, and a warm appearance. I smile, wondering why he's at the bar 30 minutes before it closes. We break contact when a guy from across the bar makes his way over to me and I sigh, annoyed at the attention. Sawyer. He slides money on the table towards him to pay for my drinks.

"Monica. How have you been?" He says leaning into my neck. I close my eyes, frustrated. "Sawyer, I told you to leave me alone." He sits beside me, one hand on my thigh. I quickly remove it to his dismay. "Freckles, you and I both know, you want me."

"Actually you're wrong kid. I'd advise you to leave before I break that hand," the same stranger who just came in points to the fingers Sawyer soon moved up my body. I've never seen him before, but his eyes are shining like we've known each other for years. "And who are you, Mr. Tall dark and handsome?" Sawyer stands, moving towards the man. "Listen, it's in your best interest to back off. Monica really doesn't like you. She told me, so you should just go." He looks at me shocked. "You dating this loser?" I nod, and say, "Just leave Sawyer." He rolls his eyes, grumbling before he walks away and out the door.

"Vodka on the rocks," mystery guy tells the bartender. I decide to put money down for him and pay for his drink. His hand closes over mine as he shakes his head. "No, trust me I've got it." I shrug my shoulders, too tired to fight. "Listen, I don't know if you felt that earlier, but I swear it felt like we saw each other. I don't know I had to talk to you. To miss a chance to talk to you seemed impossible. I'm sorry if I overstepped or anything. I'm not trying to be that guy. " When I don't respond, he says, "Actually maybe I should just leave now..." I push a hand through my hair, glad it's straight and not unruly with curls. Honestly he's really hot and he feels genuine.

"How do you know me?" I ask, actually wanting him to stay. I am definitely prepared for the worst. I wouldn't say I'm popular around these parts because of the low profile I need to attain, but still. People love to talk. He sits on the stool next to me, and I find myself leaning in. "Everyone in this bar knows you, Monica. The bad girl with a past who doesn't want a relationship. Literally every guy here wants to be with you." He surveys the room, and I join him taking a peek. Most of the people drinking are tuning into me and this guy. I feel my face get hot. "You don't know that." I mumble. His brows furrow and he's in deep thought.

"How many guys have been trying to take you home tonight?" I roll my eyes, deciding not to answer. "So what do you want," I ask instead. He takes a sip of his drink, his hazel eyes finding mine. "A conversation. I don't know you but I want to." He grins, trying to gauge my reaction. I move in, to ask the bartender for another drink when he stops me. "How are you getting home?" "Cab maybe. My friend." I point to my friend talking to one of his friends. "I want to talk to you. Not a drunk version of you." I roll my eyes. "Never got your name." He looks nervous, unsure almost.

"Jack. Jack Shephard." I nearly spit out my drink. "The hotshot surgeon Shephard? Are you kidding?" Jack holds his face in his hand shaking his head. "Don't let your view of me change." I laugh. "Why does some spinal fixer want to know me?" His eyes widen, and he is awestruck. "God you really don't know do you you are-"

"Hey, Monica you ready to go?" Claire asks, leaning on some guy because she is drunk. "Charlie, you're leaving?" Jack asks the guy. "Yeah, closes in 5." I bite my lip, crazy for saying this, but, "I think I have plans." He looks at me shocked. "You don't have to-" "I want to." I take a chance, and sliding my hand up to his neck kiss him finally. It's better than I could have ever even thought. His arm instinctively comes up behind my back gently pulling me to him. When we come up for air, he doesn't say anything just gazes into me. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Yes," I smile nodding to Claire. "You go, I will see you tomorrow." Jack takes my hand as we make our way to a taxi.


	2. Touch

**Author's note: Hey, I had originally thought I had this set to M, so I included semi-graphic sex scenes. If it's not your thing, don't read. Sorry for the change in rating.**

* * *

It starts to rain once we walk out of the bar and he shrugs off his jacket putting it on my shoulders, letting his fingers linger. God I am about to get in a car with _Jack Shephard_. I didn't know much about him, but I heard of how he had magic hands that could fix almost anyone. Talk about pressure. The man was so striking too, dark hair, and a tight body. He had mine on overdrive.

"What?" He peers over his shoulder down at me and I realize I must have been talking aloud quietly. Heat floods my face and I try to play it cool.

"Just, let's hurry it's cold," I mumble slipping into the car.

He smiles to himself before tumbling in next to me. We've both had quite a bit to drink, and naturally I lean over to touch him. He reacts immediately, the pull between us clearly magnetic the way our mouths move together. Our tongues meet, and I feel my body getting more and more excited. Butterflies sprawl within my stomach and I get this high, making me pull him even closer. My hands move to his zipper, unable to control my body anymore. I cannot keep myself away with these emotions Jack is making me feel.

"Adress please," the driver interrupts unfazed. Jack moves back, panting heavily, a sheen of sweat over his skin with eyes glazed over.

"Yeah, Scott Boulevard," he answers trying to keep a straight face while I laugh. He doesn't touch me for the rest of the ride no matter my advances, just holds my hands.

* * *

The car pulls up to a house about three stories up. When I get out he holds my hand leading us up the steps.

"Sorry about the mess, I live alone for the most part but recently my coworkers threw a party here. I didn't get much of a choice." He motions around the house.

It's huge, expansive, but I didn't care much for his conversation, right now I wanted to fuck him. I thought that was the general consensus from the cab and the bar. He couldn't be serious about wanting me sober, or could he? I need to figure out - and sooner rather than later. Reaching over, I pull him down to kiss again. Goddamn, this man has soft lips. He bit my lips, making me emit a moan, before he leaned away. I groaned, my suspicions confirmed. This Jack Shephard is weird.

"Monica, are you sure you want to do this? If we continue, I mean I just met you… I'm not a screw and ditch kind of guy."

His words made my insides flip. Why did he have to make this a thing it wasn't. He already heard about me. He knew how I operate with most guys and now here was trying to _fix me?_ Oh boy, I am now making it my personal mission to fix him.

I take off his jacket, then my top slowly. His gaze follows my movements, eyes immediately darkening.

"Moni-"

"Shhhhhh," I whisper frustrated. Then I proceed to unbutton my pants which finally gets him to move. He stills my hands tossing me on the kitchen island. Our lips are in sync, each begging for more entry. Kissing has never been more of a turn on. It makes me want more. I lift his shirt and marvel his body. He looked good with clothes on, but without them…

He kneels slowly kissing his way down my midsection. He finishes the work I started on my jeans, but excruciatingly slow. His hands on my bare thighs near my desire is driving me crazy. He glances up frequently, chuckling when he sees my expression of impatience.

"What do you want, baby?" I bite my bottom lip, hoping he just gets me off quick. He literally stops when I don't say anything.

"Jack, come on-" His fingers move in circles while he blows on my clit. I gasp, gripping the countertop. When he stops again, I clutch the back of his head trying to get him to use his mouth, but he stills! Fuck!

"Jack, eat my pussy!"

His eyebrows raise at this, but there's a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I roll my eyes, but his mouth starts working on my body leaving me little time to analyze him. He inserts two fingers moving in and out expertly. Fuck, this guy had hands of gold. I decide I need to thank his surgical training later.

Almost at the climax, he starts to speed up, sensing my increased breathing. This man is making me see colors…

"Come for me, pretty girl." And I explode, releasing everything inside of me. I feel free for the first time I've ran away. What is he doing to me?

"Take those off," I demand pointing to his jeans, trying to regain my composure. He removes his slacks and underwear and not only was this guy good at using his hands, but the big bulge in his pants revealed a very large erect penis. "Fuck, Jack. You are full of surprises."

He smiles darkly, picking me up by holding both my thighs up. "Bedroom?"

"No, too far. Here against the wall."

He kisses me once more and slams my back to the wall, making a painting fall to the ground.

I kiss his neck, hands bringing him to my opening. When we are finally connected, I exhale letting my body get accustomed to his size. He sets a nice pace to get into the groove of it. I scratch his back trying to encourage him to go faster.

"Fuck- Monica. Feel so- tight,"

"My name's Kate," I pant.

I feel my bones shiver. What have I done? He stills slightly, holding me up still. His eyes are questioning, but I plead with him to not ask. Not yet while we are still enjoying each other. He doesn't want to stop either.

I start the rhythm again, and his body does the same, moving quicker to that climax.

"Yeah, Jack. Baby more, god yes, mmmm," I shout, feeling my senses on overdrive. I orgasm kissing him. He pumps a couple of times and follows shortly. He stands there for a minute, gaining composure.

He doesn't release me, just walks up the stairs to where his room is. He doesn't even turn on the light just falls into bed with me still in his arms.

"Jack-"

"Shh, just- don't go. Can we talk about it in the morning? Please." He's pleading with me and I can barely even think of hurting this guy. I fucked up. I shouldn't have even come here. But it would be silly to even deny this connection we shared. My mind is pulling me in a million directions, but I can't bring myself to get out of bed. Instead I let him move close to me, and try to fall asleep.

* * *

I hear shuffling and open my eyes. The whole room is dark but the bathroom light beside the bedroom is on. It's gotta be like 3am. I walk in, wrapping the sheet around my body and hear him whispering on the phone.

"Do you really need me to come in? It requires a spinal consult? How bad? Oh yeah, they are going to need a full work up. No- don't. You do not touch the patient until I get there. Shit. I'm on my way." He hangs up and looks stressed but continues dressing.

When he sees me, he smiles. "Hey I'm really sorry, but i've got to get down to the hospital. It's an emergency."

"I should really get going actually."

"If that's what you really want, I can drop you off on my way." I'm surprised on how quick he is to give up on the matter.

"Do you want me to stay, Jack?" I'm speaking with my heart here, but Jack makes me want to be honest. To finally be myself with someone.

He takes a step forward, holding my hands. "Yes. But if you want I can-"

"I'll stay."

He nods. "Are you sure?"

I kiss him one last time. "Go, I'll rifle through your shelves," I wink at him.

He laughs, kissing me before tracing my jaw line with his finger.

"I'll be back soon."


	3. On The Run

**Author's note: ONE YEAR LATER. Sorry guys! This chapter is mostly a bridge for what I'm working on and I switched the POV to Jack's because hey the guy is broody and angsty. I wanted his frustration with Kate and his obsession to come through. There will be more, I promise... thanks for the reviews and encouragement! xox.**

* * *

On the way back to my house, I speed 30 miles over the limit. I have this feeling in my gut that something's off with Kate. I don't know what to think… What possible reasoning could someone have for changing their name? Murder, rape, drugs? My heartbeat is racing. I left a possibly alleged felon alone in my house. So why didn't it feel wrong. The way her body reacted to my own, this had to mean something. I need her to explain. I tried not to let it nag me when we were having sex, but it's freaking me out now. I decide I need to help her any way possible. I just need to see her. Gaze into her eyes to know the truth. I'd be okay with anything after that, but I just have to know.

I pull up into my parking spot and hurry up the steps. All the lights are off. I sneak up the stairs, just incase she is still there. My mind drifts off to the last time I felt this anxious. Sarah. Somewhere inside of me there is the aching thought that I will never be able to be with someone who is good for me, who understands my need to mend people. Sarah almost ruined me, but I know better now. If I could just talk to Kate one more time.

When I reach the door, I give myself a second to breathe. I will be fine, whether or not she is in there. Whenever I look at her I feel the need to protect, shelter, love. Okay I seriously need to get ahold of my emotions, I just met her after all. I open the door.

She's laying in there, arms and legs sprawled out clutching the pillows that she's surrounded herself with. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Thank god. I remove my shirt and shrug off my shoes and jeans. I curl into bed next to her, careful not to disturb. This feels right. Her breath is slow and I allow myself to melt against her. One night stand be damned, this is more than that. I know it. I just have to prove to her, Kate, that she's worth fighting for.

* * *

Police sirens wake me up and I try to ignore it, but it's bursting my eardrum. "Kate, what time do you need to leave?" No answer. I glance over to the other side of the bed. It's fixed completely and not a single trace of her is there, except her fragrance. Wild strawberries, and vanilla. I quickly get up and look around the room. No shoes, dress, or underwear. Shit.

It shouldn't surprise me, but I really feel like an idiot. I could really change a felon… I feel my chest constrict. Why does it hurt to insult her so much, when she purposely did it to me? Maybe she didn't trust me. Suddenly, I'm angry. Who is she to leave me, when she specifically asked if she could stay?

Before I can worry anymore I hear a knock on my front door. As I walk down the hallway I feel someone grip my arm.

"Jack!" Kate has been clearly crying. Her face is rimmed red and her makeup is running. "Jack I'm sorry I haven't left yet but he's here. Right as I was leaving he came here."

"Who," I find myself asking, pointlessly, because I don't know what else to say. Nothing can calm her down right now.

She lifts her hands to my shoulder. "The man who will arrest me, Jack."

The knocking gets louder as time passes, and I tell her to go hide in my room while I take care of it.

I greet the marshal at the door. "Hello, sir. How can I help you today," I ask gritting my teeth. He pushes my door open and looks around.

"Looking for a girl. About 5'5. Pretty curly hair. Has many aliases, I won't list them all, but you get the gist. A doctor like you wouldn't want to be caught up in anything like her…"

I narrow my eyes, then laugh. "Listen I have to get going to the hospital soon, so respectfully I need to ask you to leave. I've been divorced recently and I just don't have time for drama like that anymore. I'm sorry I can't help, but I can't lead a search and rescue for every damsel in distress. But I hope you find her." I lie. I've gotten good at that.

He gazes at me once more, up and down. "Well, if you hear anything, let me know." He says.

I nod, almost pushing him out and locking the door.

How did he find out about Kate being here? I run up the stairs but she's gone, out the back door, with a note on the table.

 _Jack_

 _I've been running for a couple of months now. Honestly, ending up here was great, but it was just a stop in the scheme of things. I don't want you to look up my past. I want you to be happy, and frankly, I cannot give you what you that. I can't ask you to aid and abed me, and I certainly won't have you love me. You were a fresh of breath air, but I'm ready to move on. Already bought a ticket to get out of here. A life with me isn't the life you need, and so just move on with your life._

 _Please do not look for me._

 _Yours for the night, Kate_

Well _fuck her_. Who is she to decide what I want/need! And what is it with these complicated women. I'm a grown adult, just as she is. I finally sit down and try to get my breathing steady. I have to find her and show her it's okay to be cared about. It's okay to want to be safe. Another sleepless night is in store for me. I just need to find her, make sure she's okay. That's it. I pack a bag and decide to search for her.


	4. Sgt Austen

**Author's note: I've had a hard time coming up with ideas, but this was a good transition chapter for the next doc, with a focus on Jack once more. Next it will be Kate eccentric and then I will probably be wrapping this story up in two updates. My first complete multi-chapter story will definitely be this one! Again I cannot thank you enough for the support and love. And even if they're not together this time, you guys are in for a hell of a train ride next time! Smut to come... ;) thank you!**

* * *

 _10 Days Later_

I've gotten into a routine since she's left. I spend my days focused at the hospital, organizing, scanning, signing up for surgeries that go into the late hours of the evening to distract myself. Then after work, I'm all about getting as drunk as I can in bars to forget. I'm turning into my Dad's prodigy. Sometimes my days blend and when I fall asleep I can't tell if it's day or night. Worrying about Kate occupies my mind in a much different way that Sarah once did when she cheated on me… This time I have a chance to help her, if we could make a plan, fix her standing, beat the court system. It's all I can think of. How comfortable it felt to have someone there for me for the first time in months. Her wild hair, that crooked smile. I tried to forget about her, but when I can't sleep my actions lead to the internet and chasing any lead I can find. I never find anything. Until today.

There's a knock on my door around 8 o'clock.

A fit man around 50 or 60 is standing there looking worried. "Um, I'm not interested," I state only opening the door slightly. I've had four beers and I'm not ready to deal with whatever he's selling. He smiles grimly at me shaking his head.

"Are you going to help kate or not," he asks.

"Excuse me?"

"Sgt. Sam Austen. I am Kate's father."

I feel my heart stop and reach up to my unkempt hair and beard, slightly embarrassed. If he's here now what could have happened? I nod, opening the door and stumble toward.

"Can I get you a drink?" He follows me into the kitchen as I start quickly searching for something in my fridge that's not alcohol.

"Let's get to the point," he says grimly.

I sit down, but Sgt. Austen remains standing impatiently.

"As you know, my daughter has done something very… unforgivable. She visited me this afternoon questioning me about a bunch of things, when she's being watched and can get caught at any moment. The only reason she's stayed in town this long is because she needs answers from me, and I finally gave them. Even if she is a murderer, she's my kid. I need to know she's not going to go off the deep end." He buries his head in his hands. "God, this is all my fault. Even if I never see her again, I just want to know she's okay. She told me she's going to take a train tomorrow at 3 because it's busy and she can blend in more to New York and lie low there until the heat dies down . Maybe even make a new name for herself there like she did here. Just, please Jack. She talked about you briefly as the sole reason she wants to get out of town, so you must have impacted her in some way. She always runs from the people she likes." He grips my shoulder for a second and then heads to the door before I can even react. As soon as he leaves, I slump over in the chair.

Kate is a murderer. That's why she's gone under a pseudonym? The reason she's ran away for so long. Why? What kind of person could murder in cold blood. Was it assasination? Done with a knife, a gun, or something not planned and spontaneous? Could it be, the woman I'm chasing is a methodical killer? My mind runs through many scenarios and I reach for my fifth beer. I'll figure it out tomorrow on the train.


End file.
